Ojos de rosado calido
by Chibi-Aibou-Midna
Summary: The Shiekah shadows of Hyrule protectors of the royal family...Upon Link's defeat 100 years ago now awake after said years he notices a Shiekah lady always there to help him along the way. Who is she?


**Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.**

**(A/N)- It's time I finally made this as well as reviving an OC that has been a personal favorite of mine and also to have a Zelda fanfic here once again. To those who have no idea what the title means it is "Eyes of Hot-pink" I literally looked up the name for hot-pink in Spanish though there were many ways of saying it, this one stood out for me anyways on with the story!**

Ever since I have awoken from my one hundred year slumber I have encountered a woman with a mask on though her eyes can be seen through the mask which were a hot-pink color, her hair a scarlet red tied in a high pony tail.

She would mostly appear whenever I was in danger or needed help. Though it made me wonder how did she know what would happen?

I wanted answers but she wasn't giving any. Sometimes I would catch her before she was gone and ask who she was, her reply.

_"You will know when the time comes Link..."_

I found it odd that she knew my name but then again I've encountered many who knew who I was but I don't recall their faces so maybe she was someone I knew in my past life?

The days go by as I free the divine beasts and the former champions spirit's from belights. The presence of the mysterious Sheikah lady has me worried ever since heading to Zora's Domain I have not seen her since.

I hope to Hylia nothing bad has happened to her. That's when it happens Impa has requested I retrive the masked Sheikah from the Yiga clan's hideout.

Just as I make my wayward journey across the desert I spot her near a river I quickly come to her aid her clothes slashed in places where blood stains her clothes as well her hair a mess and free of the hair tie she normally had it on. Her mask in peaces next to her unconscious body.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow quickly I got to work in releasing a fairy from my pouch as it circled around her and then disappeared. Her breathing was back to normal but has yet to wake up, I lift her off the ground carrying her in my arms as I make my way to my horse.

Epona lifts her head up when she hears me coming and when she does, she makes her way over. I am grateful that Epona was aware of the situation and place the woman on Epona. It took days until, I arrived to Kakoriko. When we arrived a handful of Sheikah take her off Epona and taken her to get better.

"I need to speak with Impa please tell someone to let me know how she is." I request they nod as they make their way.

After that I didn't get to see much of her, everyday I would come to Impa's house to see how she was doing before heading out to finish what I started.

"Calm down child she merely rests now you will know when she is out and about just worry about the task at hand go now and have a clear mind." Ushers Impa.

Paya takes note of this and follows behind me as I leave the residence. I sit down on the steps Paya doing the same, we chat for a moment as I speak to her about my worries and she listens not once interrupting me as she waits for me to finish.

"I really just want to know who she is." I remark.

"I know use to know the person behind that mask after all my grandmother guided her to be the woman she is today. Though she has chosen to be a child of the shadows she is related to the princess a true beauty but I can't say I remember what she looks like since at times she would wear a mask even among us. She only shows herself to my grandmother, but now that your quest is coming to an end I'm sure she will reveal everything." Paya stated.

I simply nod in agreement, its true she is tough after all we have fought alongside each other through hardships...but to see her in such a state it shook me to the core for some reason. One that gets me wondering why, I waited another day as I past by Impa's house Paya was cleaning the front porch. I go up to greet her only to have her speak first.

"Master Link..i-it would seem the goddesses h-have smiled u-upon us s-she has awoken this morning!" Paya said joyously.

I thank Paya as I quickly, enter the house and there she stood mid-motion of putting her mask on, Impa smiles as she beckons me closer.

"Child why have you not shown the poor boy your pretty face?" Impa asked.

"He does not remember me...I thought it would be better if he remembered me on his own, so tell me does this makes a difference? Link champion of Hyrule?" She asked.

She turns around giving me a full view of her appearance. Her front bangs parted from the right side, her long crimson hair in its usual tie and her side burns were pretty thin compared to my own. She gave me an irritated look not pleased in letting me see her face.

"Satisfied?" She asks sarcastically.

I was about to answer until, it happened I stood there frozen as a memory was triggered. I must've look silly to her standing there like a statue.

_"Say Link..." The girl next to Link began. _

_Link turned to look at her beckoning her to continue _

_"When we grow up I want to marry you!" The red head proclaimed._

_"But your a princess Diana...I am but a boy who just was lucky enough to have a father who is a knight!" Link remarks._

_"I don't care! You're really important to me Link no matter what I want to stay by your side!" She stated refusing to accept it._

_Link gives her a defeated smile as he leans against the girl's shoulder. She lets him put his head on her shoulder as she leans her own head on his, as she enjoys the moment with the boy._

"I see you remembered something? Well I can care less if you did Impa I must get going thank you for bringing me back to full health." Diana said bowing before leaving.

"H-Hey wait a minute!" Link called out to her.

Diana stops at the bottom of the stair cases she turns her head to the side a faint smile reaches her lips as she says." Go finish what you started...Link Zelda is waiting for you."

Links watches as she disappears in petals of silent princess. He stands there for a moment until, he gathers his weapons and leaves Kakoriko village as he makes his way to Hyrule and battle Ganon.

**This took way longer then it should have but I'm happy with the results nevertheless.**


End file.
